Donald and Douglas
' Donald' and Douglas (originally known by their old numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin Scottish mixed-traffic tender engines. Douglas tagged along with Donald to Sodor in order to escape from scrap, despite Donald being the only engine expected. After proving themselves to be really useful, they were both allowed to stay. They now work as utility engines on the NWR; working wherever they are needed. They work primarily on the Little Western, but sometimes on Edward's Branch Line and the Main Line. Bio Personalities Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humor. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry and even the Troublesome Trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of the Fat Controller's steam-driven goods haulers. Both are smart. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the quick-thinking, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. Also, Donald and Douglas used to have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Physical Appearance Donald and Douglas were painted black from construction and arrived on Sodor in BR black with red-and-white lining on their tenders. They remained as such (with the addition of numbers on their tenders in yellow with red borders). In Equine form, Donald and Douglas are both earth ponies with a black coat, with a gray mane, tail, and moustache and goatie. With their numbers 9 and 10 as cutie marks. And both have Green eyes. In Trainbot form, Donald and Douglas are both Basis Donald and Douglas are both based on the Caledonian Railway McIntosh 812 Class 0-6-0 goods engine. Their numbers, however, would realistically place them in the 652 sub-class. One example survives in preservation. Main Weaponry Engine form *Colt Model 933 assault rifle Robot form *Phaser Cannon *Battle Axe *Mace *Blue/Grey Crossguard Trainbot Lightsabers Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Twins Category:Brothers Category:Competitive Twins Category:Scottish-Accented Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser-Users Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Bludgeoners Category:Axemen Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Tricksters Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:The Resistance